User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: While Story May Be Lacking in "Solo: A Star Wars Story" Charisma is Not
There are occasional glimpses of potential greatness in the newest Star Wars spin-off, but those seeds are often buried beneath mechanical, at times even dull decisions to play it safe and deliver the exact expectations. While certainly not a bad or even unenjoyable film, with plenty of fan favorite moments and enough action to distract the mind, one can't help but notice the workmanlike, safe approach that doesn't hold up. Unfortunately, it makes the film even worse when it fails to capture the wily, roguish charm of its namesake even whenever its cast wants to break the mold. The Cast Much of the flaws of this film lie behind the camera; in front, everyone pulls their weight and delivers beat after beat. With Alden Ehrenreich ably fitting into the boots of a cultural icon, he takes charge of a cast that clearly and evidently has fun every moment in frame. Paul Bettany in particular is delightful, often snuffing out his screen partners with his slimy but delicious charisma, while Emilia Clarke is equally captivating and riveting as she weasels her way throughout the story. Woody Harrelson makes a case for best in show, with his gruff and cynical exterior providing the kind of jolt necessary to compensate for the script's lackings. Donald Glover was clearly born to play Lando Calrissian, oozing charm and a suave decadence that offers hints of Billie Dee Williams but truly fits into his own interpretation. There are occasional moments it borders from evocation into caricature, often when trying to match his upbeat voice into the deep, smooth vocals of Williams, but Glover has truly inherited the role. Much could be said for Alden Ehrenreich, who was forced with the insurmountable task of taking over a legendary character. And he does so effortlessly; Ehrenreich easily displays the shadows of the thuggish smuggler with a heart of gold, while maintaining a youthful jolt of energy and excitement required to play a younger Han Solo. What will detract most viewers from how excellent Ehrenreich is doing is how he simply lacks that dismissive attitude that an only slightly older Han possesses. That, however, can be blamed entirely on the script. Score: 4 out of 5 The Script It's hard to believe that the same writer behind the revolutionary and challenging Empire Strikes Back, paired up with his own son, could produce such a paint-by-the-numbers story. The energy and enthusiasm behind Star Wars is lacking, as is the scruffy, gritty character style of Han Solo. A generic, at times overwhelmingly so, origin story and lackluster, safe approach leave much to be wanting but somehow little to complain passionately about. The newest spin-off story in a galaxy far, far away involves the background of smuggler Han Solo. An orphan on the planet Corellian, Han's attempt to escape with childhood friend Qi'Ra results in his enlistment into the Imperial Academy. Several years later, Han joins a smuggler crew led by Tobias Beckett and rejoins Qi'Ra as they take on a job that has much higher stakes than it appears. Along the way he meets his lifelong friend Chewbacca, as well as deal with the mischievous Lando Calrissian and criminal mastermind Dryden Vos. Certainly appealing to more devout and well-versed fans of the Star Wars universe, the film manages to hit several significant checkpoints that will appease those that want to wet their tongues. However, for more casual viewers that seek entertaining filmmaking over fan pleasing saturation, the film will be found significantly lacking. With no distinctive voice or tone, the script lacks purpose and ingenuity to truly warrant any kind of reaction. Score: 2 out of 5 The Direction Helmed by veteran filmmaker Ron Howard, the actor-turned-director once again shows his workmanlike charm in atmosphere but able eye for filmmaking. While Howard's film lacks spunk or flair much like his screenwriters, he does know how to assemble and build an entertaining time. He creates enough action setpieces to mindlessly entertain, while also moving the film along after an initially dreadful half an hour. Technically speaking, everyone shows a proficient level of work. While Bradford Young doesn't quite get a chance to show his usual talents as a DP, he ably works with the material provided to show off the grimier, dirtier side of the galaxy far, far away. Editing done by Pietro Scalla keeps the runtime short and brisk, save once again for an abysmally slow beginning as it falls out of the gate. If there's a saving grace, it's the production and costume work. While the aliens created this time around aren't necessarily unique or particularly eye-catching, there's some entertaining costume work for most of the humans involved. Lando Calrissian in particular gets costuming that truly speaks for his character, while Emilia Clarke's stunning but razor sharp beauty and Tobias' rugged charm show off nicely with their own looks. Score: 3 out of 5 Final Verdict It's impossible to tell how one could fix Solo: A Star Wars Story; on one hand, the lack of purpose or drive that's evident in every single frame makes it a difficult sit for passionate film fans. On the other hand, the charismatic cast and eye-catching treats will be enough to entertain for a brief period of time. There aren't any flaws that are particularly grueling or grating, but they're so abundant one can't help but spot the missing opportunity. However, it's also an enjoyable and brisk effort that doesn't do any harm as a viewing experience. All of the pieces are in place, with every character shown being worth their own story; it's just a shame they had to all be caught up in this one. Final Score: 60% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Costume Design Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2018 Reviews